


A Calculated Decision

by PFDiva



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Other, but somebody had to write it and i am wiling to take on that burden, definitely gonna get jossed, post-finale sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Wynn escorts Mayor Linnen-Zulfura to the five-year anniversary of the world being saved.  She just can't figure out what everyone's so sad for!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Calculated Decision

Wynn goes to pick up the mayor as she does every year. She remembers when the mayor was a rebel working with anti-government interests. She's still that person, only she _is_ the government now. It's a little funny watching her balance that.

Wynn is accompanied by a young paladin named Enna. The girl used to be an anarchist hoodlum, but she's grown into a fine soldier. A little more ornery than Wynn would prefer, but with the best of intentions and the determination to carry it out.

Enna and Corra greet each other warmly, asking after one another. Corra's spouse is conspicuously absent, but they'll make an appearance when the trip gets where they're going.

A lull in the conversation draws her attention, and Wynn finds Corra and Enna both looking at her with sadness in their faces. Every year, this happens, and every year, she finds herself disturbed to be grateful for their sympathy. They're mourning something, but Wynn has no idea what. The rest of the city celebrates the day the world was saved, but Corra and her friends mourn it.

And considering the fact that Corra's friends include Tessa Blackmoor, Ai Ibushi, Wyatt Vancroft, and other such dangerous figures, it's worth noting.

"Ma'am," Wynn greets Corra, with a dip of her head.

"Mother Commander," Corra responds before looking at Enna. Enna shakes her head in answer to the unasked question.

"No. I don't think she ever will, not after five years."

"It could wear off or weaken," Corra replies, sounding like she doesn't believe her own words.

Wynn clears her throat, since she's _right here,_ and doesn't enjoy being talked about like she's not, "We should go."

Corra nods, "Yes, of course, I'm sorry."

It doesn't take long to get to what should be an innocuous part of town. Wynn doesn't like it, goes out of her way to avoid it. The roads feel worse there, the people and shops more unwelcoming. It's already been cordoned off. Has to be, for the mayor and all. Some of Corra's friends are already there.

Tessa Blackmoor looks reserved and miserable, standing next to Ai Ibushi, who is eyeballing the shit out of the keepers around the perimeter. Wyatt Vancroft stands with Tseer Darkfeather and a young elf who goes by the name River, the trio quietly conversing together. Tseer is holding a couple 6-packs of beer.

Zero the shadowstepper is thoughtfully frowning at the innocuous corner of sidewalk that makes Wynn feel like she's going to cry or scream every time she passes it. Enna touches Wynn's shoulder, and she nods permission, watching Enna go to join a couple of her friends. One, Wynn knows for a detective, and the other does something with teaching kids? She doesn't really know.

What she does know is that Tessa is the first to notice their arrival, "Corra, Mother Commander." Something about those words from Tessa's mouth makes Wynn uneasy, but in spite of them both, Tessa seems sincere.

"Hey Tessa," Corra greets Tessa, then waves at Ai, "Ai."

"You're late, madam mayor," Ai responds, as she does every year. And as she does every year, Corra rises to the bait.

"I'm not late, we have a specific time, you all are just early."

"She doesn't mean anything by it," Tessa assures Corra, just as Wyatt and Co come over. Tseer has handed off one of the six-packs to offer Corra a beer.

"Hey Corra. Have one of Orrin's new brews." Corra takes it with a smile, then hopefully looks around.

"Did he…?"

Tseer's shoulders drop and he shakes his head. This finally punctures Corra's hopefulness, and she vindictively wrenches open the bottle to take a swig.

Tessa takes a beer and offers, "Maybe next year," as she does every year.

"I'll drink to that," Tseer agrees, popping the lid off his own beer and holding it out for the other two to clink, which they do.

Zero has come over now and is requesting a beer from River, which they willingly hand over. Wyatt also takes one from River, turning to address Zero.

Their reunion complete, Enna brings her friends over to get beers. Tseer lightly teases them about their youth, asking if they're old enough to drink, but the young detective gets the container, passing one to the other gent before teasing Enna, who definitely shouldn't be drinking on duty. Wynn will turn a blind eye, which Enna doesn't say. Instead, she says she's only going to have a taste.

"Beer?"

Wynn doesn't even startle. She has no idea when Otto arrived, but they've got 2 beers in hand, and are offering one to her.

"No, thank you," she politely refuses, "On duty." They shrug and go to join Corra, who has finished her first beer and quite willingly takes the second. River, Wyatt, and Zero join the knot of people, talking and catching up together. Ai finally gets a beer for herself.

It feels weird to Wynn, like something is missing. She just keeps replaying the last time she saw Tessa before the end of the world was averted. She'd shown up at Keepers' HQ alone, and for some reason, Wynn had agreed to meet her, even though she'd done something Wynn couldn't quite remember that had startled her. Wynn's memories of that time period were a bit fuzzy, but she remembered Tessa sending her out to lead, at the end. She remembered when she came back after everything to find the body of Newton with Lincoln and Lashell's. She hadn't been as surprised as she should have. But Tessa _had_ been awful nice that day. It had made a grim sort of sense.

The catch up conversation is finally dying down, and they all somberly gather in a circle, Wyatt offering Tessa the last beer.

"For Seshmir," Tessa declares, uncapping and pouring out the bottle.

"For Seshmir," the others intone, drinking.

Tessa makes a little speech while they do, but Wynn isn't paying attention. As per usual, her mind is stuck on one question:

_Who the hell is Seshmir?_


End file.
